The Sun Doesn't Shine Every Day
by Sandfury9000
Summary: It was an ordinary day at Kadic, until a bus drove up and this new girl, Cassandra, has the guts to even lay a finger on Sissi! The Lyoko Warriors, and Odd at the most think that Cassandra should be the newest Lyoko warrior, but it all depends on trustworthiness. OCxOdd My first fic. :P I suck at summaries. Rated T because I might add a few words. So short but its 4:00 AM here Wah!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, I only own my OC and that's it.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a cloudy day on Kadic Academy grounds. The Lyoko warriors did their usual stuff. Shower, eat, hang out by the vending machine, and talk about the news on Lyoko.

"Uh oh, Sissi at 12 o' clock!" said Odd. As soon as he said that Sissi had walked up with her pets following her. "Looks like the 'Geek Gang' has some clouds hanging over them." she said feeling like it was a good insult.

"Um, Sissi, you do know that the clouds are filling the-" Jeremie was cut off by a large squeal and an exhaust sound. Everyone payed attention to the vehicle outside, which was a bus. A brunette girl stepped out with A hood on that had a black background, a red cat on the right top side with a white outline. Almost black jeans that covered her legs entirely, and black and white sneakers.

"Look a new girl, and she looks very cute!" Odd said with a grin. Sissi pouted, and then said "You guys don't need another girl to join your group and make her do crazy things," she said angrily, and then glared at Odd, " and don't even think about going near her! Come on you two!"

Sissi walked off with Herve and Nicholas to see the new girl. "Looks like another point for Sissi then." Ulrich said as Sissi began to talk to the girl. The girl walked with her for a few seconds and then stopped suddenly. "Wait guys, watch I think something is going to happen!" Yumi said very interested in her abrupt stop.

The five of them looked up at Sissi and the new girl. As soon as Sissi turned she was greeted by a sneaker kicking her in the cheek. She fell and the girl bent down and jerked her shirt to have her focus, she said some words that no one else heard, then Sissi ran off crying helplessly.

Everyone on campus who saw that had their jaws dropped. The new girl looked up and gave a death glare to everyone around her. Then she walked on and sat on a bench, pulling out a laptop from her backpack.

As the Lyoko warriors snapped out of the shock they discussed about what just happened. "Did you see how she made Sissi run and cry like that? That was amazing!" Odd exclaimed. "And that kick was really on the spot." Yumi said with a smile.

A beeping alarm sounded off on Jeremie's laptop, he pulled it out and opened it. "Guys activated tower in the forest sector." The bell rang. "Quickly to the factory before Ji-" He bumped into Jim, the Gym teacher, and then he sighed, "For the 20 millionth time, class is that way!" He yelled pointing at the Kadic building."You can go and frolic with woodland creatures during lunch! Speaking of which, that rings a bell when I was a Forest Ranger. Eh, rather not talk about it." He broke out of the trance and turned back to the five. "Anyways, get to class right now!" he said in a more commanding voice.

The five went off to their classes and the new girl walked in with Mrs. Hertz, and she announced, "This is Cassandra, she is from the USA and is the new student in the class. Er, Cassandra, sit by Odd for now and take off that hood. Odd is over there in that row." She said pointing to him.

She took a seat, and class started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko but I do own Cassandra.**

**Chapter 2**

Cassandra's POV

I listened to the teacher talk about wolves and how they help our environment, Odd poked me and asked, "What is your favorite animal?" "Wolf" I replied.

"What are your favorite colors?" I was a bit more annoyed. "Black, red, and white." Then he started to ask me a lot more questions that annoyed me even more.

"Odd?" the teacher asked, "How much meat can a wolf eat in a day?" "Um..."

"Cassandra? I thought I told you to take that hood off! Well, anyways what is the answer?" I thought for two seconds then said, " Around five kilograms."

I took off my hood and took out my pony tail. I looked at Odd, "What are you looking at me for?" The class bell rang and everyone rushed out. I grabbed my stuff and went to my dorm.

I unlocked my door and heard meowing. "Oreo shush!" I said in a loud whisper. I gave her some food and water, adding some meat in her bowl too. I petted her then heard some talking outside.

I went over to the door and listened to the people talking.

No one's POV

"I hate it when X.A.N.A activates towers during lunch!" Odd complained. "And it was meatballs and gravy for lunch!" "Odd would you shut up already? I mean you're going to have the whole school listen to your complaining!" Ulrich said pissed from his whining.

"Odd why don't you go to lunch, if we need backup then I'll call you." Jeremie said. Odd's eyes widened. "Really Einstein? YOU. ARE. THE. GREATEST!" Odd looked at Aelita and smiled, "You should really marry this guy! Well I'm off to lunch! I'll go feed Kiwi first." Odd grinned like a mad man and ran off.

Odd's POV

I went to my dorm to feed my little diggity dog. When I went to my door I heard footsteps outside, I peeked out and saw Cassandra walking by. "Hey Cassandra want to go eat lunch with me?" She turned and I saw the look in her eyes.

_X.A.N.A. _I thought. "Um, never mind X.A.N.A. If you're going to control a cute girl then I will eat alone." Something sprang out of her backpack, it was a black and white cat. It hissed and charged at me. I felt a pang in my leg, it hurt even more then all of the girls that slapped me.

I picked up my cell and called Jeremie. "Jeremie X.A.N.A possessed the new girl and her cat! I'm on my way." I kept running while he spoke. "Well that's funny because I was about to call you down here, Yumi only has twenty life-points left and Ulrich has thirty-five." came out from the other end. "I get it Jeremie," I said. "I'll be there ASAP!" I hung up and kept running.

On Lyoko

"Impact!" Ulrich yelled, then jumping away from the exploding Krab. Yumi used her Telekinesis power on a boulder to squash a Tarantula and two Bloks. "Ulrich, Yumi! Behind you!" Jeremie warned.

Too late. A Megatank rolled in and onto its side, It sent off an energy wave taking out Yumi and Ulrich. It went after Aelita, but a big purple cat knocked her out of the beam. It was Odd.

"Lazer Arrow!" He yelled. He shot an arrow at the Megatank, destroying it.

"Nice job Odd, Aelita go deactivate the-" A large metal breaking sound came out from the other side. "Agh!" Yelled Jeremie. "Jeremie?" Aelita asked if he was still there. "Aelita go, hurry!" Odd yelled at her. Aelita ran into the tower and flew to the second platform. She placed her hand on the screen. "AELITA" It read, "CODE: LYOKO." "Tower deactivated." Aelita said

**Meanwhile in the Factory...**

Cassandra dropped Jeremie to the ground and the cat let go of his head. They both fainted, then Jeremie got up and went over to the super computer. "Return to the past, now!" He pressed the buttons. A white light came from the super comptuer, making everything go back in time. It went back to the time when the gang was walking down the hall way. "Yay! I get to eat meatballs!" Odd said, then he ran down the halls. "That's Odd." Ulrich said. They all laughed and walked to lunch.

**Cassandra's POV**

She was over by her laptop when she noticed a note pad on the ground. She picked it up and read it. "What the hell is this? I don't remember writing it." She typed it into her computer, and then went to lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Code Lyoko or Moonscoop. I own Cassandra.**

**Chapter 3**

Jeremie sat down with his lunch tray by Aelita and Ulrich. As he sat down Odd was coming to the table with his tray. "So, how's everyone's day today?" Jeremie asked trying to start a conversation. "Horrible." Yumi said looking out the cafeteria windows. "First, I get a C in science, and then I get talked about behind my back!" She pounded her fist on the table, rattling her water glass.

The others looked at Yumi in shock. "Yumi don't be ashamed, me and Odd have worse grades then you." Ulrich said, trying to comfort her. Aelita nodded, "Yeah, my grades are getting lower now due to having to go to Lyoko so much." Aelita took a meatball and put it in her mouth, swallowing it she looked at Jeremie. "Speaking of Lyoko, why has X.A.N.A become so quiet all of a sudden?"

Jeremie looked down the table, about to answer when Sissi walked by. "Look at the nerd group! Oh is wittle Yumi failing at school? I would mentor you but, you have to be an idiot to hate on the most perfect girl in Kadic!"

Yumi clenched her glass and gritted her teeth. "I swear, Sissi.. The next time you open your mouth.." Yumi was about to get up and punch her but, "Hey!" someone shouted from behind her. Sissi turned to see a pair of glaring eyes at her. She shuddered. "I told you to not be anywhere in my sights again!" She said in her growling voice. "Go!" She yelled again and Sissi let out a whimper and ran away with her pets following her.

The gang looked at the girl in shock. "It's the new girl.." people whispered. Others whispered, "Yeah, Cassandra is pretty badass for her height." Cassandra ignored the insult. She stood there for a bit, then she looked at the gang with their shock-stricken faces. "You're welcome." She sighed and walked to a table with only one person at it, and they ran from her.

**Cassandra's POV**

I sat down at the table. How did everyone hate me? I covered my face more by pulling my hood down. I felt hot liquid come from my eyes. It was normal for me because.. I'm pretty much messed up, shy, retarded. I guess that's what depression is about. I picked at my meatballs with my fork, not in the mood to eat.

I heard footsteps come near me and I edged away. "Psst!" I glanced up a bit to see that annoying kid.. In my face. "Uhm.. Hi." _Goddammit. What am I thinking? Oh well after all I did help his friends.. _"You okay?" he asked.

"No.."

"No? What's wrong?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"  
"Yeah." I sniffed.

"Too bad we don't have a counselor here."

I nodded. He sat down across from me. Then it was silent for a bit. "So.. I'm Odd. Odd Della Robbia." I nodded again. "I'm Cassandra, but many people call me Cassie."

**No ones POV. (Because i'm getting bored of writing I..)**

Odd began to eat politely for once. "So I take it you're shy?" He asked. Cassandra gave a small smile. "Yeah. I can lash out a lot though." Odd nodded. "Well thanks again for getting Sissi away from us."

A loud whistle was heard from a table behind and Ulrich waved at Odd, mouthing 'Attack.' Odd got up instantly. "I gotta go, me and my friend are off to play a game." He ran off and threw away his tray.

_He isn't foolingme that easily! _Cassandra thought, then she threw away her tray and followed them. She noticed they were going to the park. "I need to keep my eye on them.." She said quietly. Looking over at a climbing tree she leapt up the

trunk and ran to the edge of the branch. She was very light, so she could jump without making too much sound.

As she jumped, she noticed they were going into the sewers. Grabbing the next branch of the tree, she let herself drop and she landed on her feet. Running to the manhole she grabbed it and tugged it open. Then she climbed down the ladder, leaving the manhole open.

She gagged at the smell, it smelled like a rotten skunk cake with sweaty socks. She held her nose and ran to the faint sounds of skates on the concrete. She came to a four way stop and she turned left. Running down the tunnel she found another manhole. Climbing up she lifted the lid and climbed out to a more foresty place.

"Odd?" She called out. "Anyone?" She was in a dark forest full of trees. She remained in the same spot until she heard a rustling. "Odd?" She looked over at the bush, instead an angry bear charged out and ran at her.

"Holy shit!" She yelled, dodging out of the way. She dug her feet into a tree in efforts to climb up. The bear grabbed her leg and pulled her down. It pinned her to the ground and it had a weird symbol in its eyes, his pupils twitching.

Using her instincts, she kicked the massive bear off, even though it was heavy, she still packs a powerful hit. She then grabbed a branch and swung it at the bear.

"Impact!" Ulrich yelled destroying a Manta in the core. It was chaos. Mantas, Creepers, and Tarantulas in the small room. Odd shot five arrows at a group of Creepers. One per arrow.

Yumi was busy throwing her fans at Mantas, and Aelita was standing in the middle, not knowing what to do. Many of the creatures fled away from the core while a black stream of smoke flew into the core. The smoke vanished to reveal William, right behind Aelita. He swung his sword and at the same time Aelita jumped, dodging the swing.

She landed on the sword and grabbed it, throwing it down the stairs. Aelita charged a energy ball at him, combining two as fast as she could and bolting him

down the steps along with his sword. He came to the entrance and was devirtualized by the large mouth, chomping.

"Nice job Aelita." A disembodied voice echoed, "Now you all deactivate the tower in the ice sector." He virtualized their vehicles and Odd flew up to Aelita, "Hop on, Princess!" Aelita rolled her eyes and hopped on. The four flew out and Jeremie opened a portal to the Ice Sector.

"The tower is due west of your position." He said as they reached near the middle of the sector. "I can see the halo." Yumi pointed. They flew silently in the air, on the look-out for X.A.N.A.

A laser shot between Ulrich and Odd's vehicle, then another. "Hornets!" Jeremie yelled through the microphone.

The bear had scratched Cassandra's leg, blood flowing slowly from the fresh wound. Cassandra let out a cry of agony as her leg stopped cooperating. She fell to the ground, crying. The bear fainted too.

Cassandra dragged through the bushes trying to find the way back to Kadic to get help. She was crippled, parched, and hungry. The forest was as black as her jacket, and she couldn't see. She found another manhole, the light from the moon shone on the clearing.

The lid shifted, and five people emerged from it, yawning. She noticed Odd, and she let out a silent cry. The others waved and left and Odd was the last to start walking.

She quickly crawled from her hiding spot in Odd's path. Odd let out a shriek and the others turned. "Cassandra?!" He exclaimed. "What the hell happened to you?!"

Cassandra, whined, and passed out on the grass. Odd quickly scanned her with his eyes and found a gash in her leg. "Guys, someone call the ambulance and tell them to go to Kadic! Then help me carry Cassandra back to campus."

Ulrich pulled out his phone and dialed 9-1-1 while Aelita Jeremie and Yumi Helped carry her back. As they made it back, sirens whooped. Many lights turned on in the dorm area, and few kids emerged from the building to see what was going on. Jim came out in his pajamas, glaring at the sirens.

They quickly rushed to the ambulance and the paramedics came out and put her on a stretcher. "What the heck is going on?!" Jim walked over to the gang and loomed over them.

"Jim, the new kid was partially mauled in the forest... By a... bear." Yumi stated clearly. "Mhmm." Jim looked down at them crossing his arms. "How did you know?" Jim asked.

"We heard her calling for help, and she said 'bear' and then she passed out." Aelita said, tagging along. "She said she was going to pick flowers for Mrs. Hertz in the park, but she never returned afterwards. We got worried."

Jim nodded, and thanked the paramedics before they went to close the doors. "Wait!" Odd yelled. "May I come with so I can tell my friends her progress in the meantime?" Odd asked the paramedics.

They looked at each other and agreed. Nodding, Odd jumped in, and watched over Cassandra. He waved as they closed the doors and started the engine, sirens blaring again as they drove off. "Don't worry, Cassandra." Odd said. "You will live." Then he stayed silent and watched her steady breathing.


End file.
